Celos
by High Flying Bird
Summary: ¿Y si Sansa es la fea y Arya la guapa?


Disclaimer: nada me pertenece porque toooodo es de George Martin.

Esta historia participa en el Torneo de Desembarco del Rey del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

Mis condiciones son: ¿Y si Sansa fuese fea y Arya fuese guapa? (what if), celos (tema) y "Te quiero. Te quiero desde el primer momento en que te vi. Te quise incluso antes de verte por primera vez" (frase perteneciente a la película Un lugar en el sol).

Aclaro: no hay bashing a personajes, solo trato de ser realista en cuanto a sentimientos.

* * *

 **Celos**

* * *

—Aquí tenéis —dice, ofreciéndole el pan.

«Te quiero. Te quiero desde el primer momento en que te vi. Te quise incluso antes de verte por primera vez.»

—Gracias, mi señor.

Un día y una noche son suficientes para enamorarse.

Un suspiro silencioso se escapa de sus labios entreabiertos. Él continúa con la faena de ignorarla, absorto en la conversación que su padre Brandon, El Norrey, el jefe del clan, tiene con su propio padre, Lord Eddard.

«Sansa Norrey.»

El chico también se llama Brandon. Es alto, más alto que Robb y que Jon, es fuerte, más fuerte que Theon, y es guapo. Infinitamente más atractivo que cualquiera de esos tres. Su cabello es oscuro y sus ojos claros y su sonrisa es una cadena de perlas. Está sentado a su lado, pero apenas le presta atención.

—Qué asco.

Sansa se gira y logra ver cómo su hermana hace desaparecer el plato por debajo de la mesa, para el deleite de los perros del salón. Su hermano, también Brandon —hay muchos Brandon en Invernalia—, se ríe, y Rickon les acompaña. Sansa se contiene para no poner los ojos en blanco y regañarles, hacer eso delante de invitados es muy poco refinado.

Pero Brandon, el hijo de El Norrey, el Brandon que ignora a Sansa y es alto y fuerte y bello como un amanecer, les sonríe, abandona la conversación de los adultos y también baja su plato. La lengua de _Nora_ relame los restos de una cena poco inspirada y Arya le devuelve la sonrisa cómplice.

«Mi hermana la encantadora —piensa con los nudillos tornándose blancos, aferrados a la falda en un gesto frustrado—, _Arya Llena de Gracia_.»

No hace falta nada más. Sansa conoce bien este punto. El punto en el que el chico se fija en Arya y no en ella. Y los sueños de Sansa se evaporan.

El sonrojo acude a sus mejillas cuando Arya se pone en pie, seguida de Bran y Rickon, y los tres echan a correr por el salón, como críos, todo prisas, un grupo de culos nerviosos e inquietos pegados a un desordenado revoltijo de brincos y risotadas. Esos modales la escandalizan. En los demás, ejercen un efecto cautivador.

Lord Stark la atrapa en sus brazos en plena carrera y la sienta sobre sus piernas, como alguna vez hizo con Sansa, cuando era más pequeña. La regaña cariñosamente, ella asiente sin prometer nada. Fin de la historia.

Sansa suspira abandonándose a su etapa de _hervidero de celos_. Jon le puso nombre un día en el que estaba particularmente creativo.

Arya regresa a su sitio, con el cabello castaño desparramándose en todas direcciones, y sus ojos grisáceos, claros, luminosos, carentes de la languidez o la melancolía propias del color, sino vivos y curiosos, vuelven a encontrarse con los de Brandon Norrey.

Los de Sansa son azules como el mar. Aunque ella nunca lo haya visto, le dicen que así son. Que son tan limpios y puros que recuerdan a las olas rompiendo contra las rocas.

Pero el azul es un color común y aburrido para los ojos. Los de Robb también son azules, igual que los de Bran o Rickon, como los de mamá. El gris es diferente, especial; de Stark.

—¿Estáis bien, lady Sansa?

—Sí —miente.

Es Jory Cassel el que habla, sentado cerca de ella. Jory tiene palabras amables para cualquiera que se quede a escucharlas. Sansa está segura de que Jory no es de los que la llaman _Comadreja_.

Alza la mano y se arregla el pelo, apartándoselo de la cara para evitar que le enmarque el rostro. Ese matiz suyo, anaranjado, no es el cobrizo de Robb o el bermejo de Rickon. Es cítrico y estridente. Si al menos sus facciones fuesen bonitas, delicadas, si al menos no tuviese el rostro alargado y esa nariz puntiaguda, esos labios finos, los dientes grandes, esos ojos comunes.

Si al menos gozase de la gracia que su hermana emana con cada insignificante cosa que hace. Pero no la tiene. Sansa puede dar las mejores puntadas y cantar las canciones más hermosas, tiene los modales, la elegancia, el saber estar, las palabras correctas; pero incluso Theon Greyjoy piensa que es insulsa y aburrida. Y fea.

¿Por qué no llega a Invernalia un caballero que repare en ella?


End file.
